Many types of baby “high chairs”, car seats, swimming pool chairs, and restaurant chairs have been conceived and promoted as a unique chair adapted for a babies and very young children in different or specific environments to protect and prevent babies and very young children from falling out of the chair or in some other manner hurting themselves whilst in the chair. There are, however, very common areas customarily used by babies such as in bathtub where even an adult must take some precaution to prevent an accidental slip and fall and consequent slight or serious injuries.
The invention disclosed herein relates a baby chair that provides protection and entertainment of babies in a bathtub environment, and in particular provides a chair that offers a multifunction adaptation to different needs while concomitantly securing the baby within the chair yet giving the young child a greater degree of mobility within the chair. The baby chair invention fulfills a long standing need for such a versatile baby chair particularly designed for a bathtub environment.